1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cosmetic compositions with a lipophilic continuous phase, containing a novel yellow pigment of intense, saturated color which does not generate free radicals, and more especially to make-up compositions for the skin both of the human face and body, the lips and superficial body growths such as the nails, the eyelashes, the eyebrows or the hair.
2. Discussion of the Background
Make-up compositions, such as free or compact powders, foundations, face powders, eye shadows, lipsticks, concealers, blushers, mascaras, eyeliners, lip pencils or eye pencils or make-up products for the body, consist of a suitable vehicle and coloring agents of various natures, intended to give these compositions a certain color, before and/or after applying them to the skin, the lips and/or the superficial body growths.
These coloring agents can be lakes, inorganic or organic pigments and/or pearlescent pigments, or, alternatively, dyes. In the range of yellow pigments, cosmeticians have available pigments of inorganic origin such as yellow iron oxides and pigments of organic origin. Inorganic pigments, and in particular inorganic oxides, have the advantage of being relatively stable, but have the drawback of giving rather dull, pale colors. Organic lakes have the advantage of giving the compositions lively colors, but are mostly unstable with respect to light, temperature or pH. Some of these lakes also have the drawback of leaving unsightly marks on the skin or the nails after application, by running of the dye. As for pearlescent pigments, they allow varied, but never intense, colors to be obtained, with iridescent effects, but these are usually fairly weak.
Moreover, certain coloring agents have the drawback of generating free radicals in make-up formulations, thus modifying the yield of the colors and the stability of the compositions, and then on the skin after application, which promotes ageing of the skin (appearance of wrinkles, fine lines and yellowing of the skin). In particular, yellow iron oxides often give rise to an oxidation of polyunsaturated oils (for example plant oils), which limits the range of compositions. Examples of coloring agents which exhibit this drawback, include the yellow iron oxide mixtures (CI: 77492) sold under the trade name "Sicovit Yellow 10 E 172" by BASF, pigments of organic origin, and the aluminium lake of tartrazine on alumina (20/80) (CI: 19140, Cl: 77002) sold under the trade name FD & C Yellow 5 by Warner Jenkinson.
At the present time, to overcome this drawback, antioxidants such as ethoxyquine, for example, are used. Unfortunately, it is often difficult to find an antioxidant which is 100% effective given the multitude of ingredients present in make-up compositions. Furthermore, the antioxidants themselves often generate degradation products (oxidation of the antioxidant) which can cause interference.